The Package: Second Barrage
by shanejayell
Summary: The Lagoon company is back, with a even more dangerous mission in the world of Evangelion!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Black Lagoon or Neon Genesis Evangelion, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a sequel to my fanfic The Package, and while reading it would be helpful, I will also summarize it here.

The Package: Second Barrage

Introduction

Eda looked amused as the blond haired nun sat in the church, the fan in the roof barely stirring air heavy with summer heat. "So, tell me what happened with the kid?" she asked.

"What kid?" Revy played dumb, sitting in her own hair and nursing her drink. It was too hot to do anything, and both women were relaxing a bit.

"Shinji Ikari," Eda growled. Tho honestly she knew most of the story from her contacts, but she still wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. So to speak, anyway.

Revy drank some more beer. "Well, you know the start," she said. "We grabbed the kid in Thailand on orders of his father. Ran into pirates, had to pull in here to fix the Lagoon up."

"And you were stupid enough to bring the kid to the Yellow Flag," Eda noted, referring to the most popular dive bar in the city.

"Hey, we were tired! And wanted a drink!" Revy protested.

"Well, I have to admit Shinji was cute, in a mini-Rock kinda way," Eda teased. Yeah, the boy was cute, too... and in that same buttoned up way Rock had going, too. Too bad he was too damn young for even her.

Revy ignored that. "We had our drinks, then you decided to finally tell us about the bounty on Shinji's head, we tried to get outta the bar and a brawl started." She took a drink, "You ever find out about what started that?"

Eda decided to be generous with her information, this time. "The money for the bounty came from Europe, supposedly from a cabal named SEELE," she said. "But I did some digging, and I don't think it was them. No idea who it really was."

"Right," Revy gave her a sceptical look.

Eda kept her face blank. She knew more, of course, including that the bounty hunters in Roanapur had been tipped off by Ryoji Kaji, a agent for the UN, NERV and possibly other parties. But that was info she was keeping to herself. She could blackmail him, potentially, and if not there were other ways the data could be valuable.

Revy didn't press, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of the lady. "Anyway, we got on the Lagoon and headed for Japan. Only ran into two or three groups of pirates on the way," she mused.

"How did the kid manage?" Eda had to as, curious. Not many people could handle it, thrown into their world... Rock was a exception.

"We had a close call with some pirates," Revy admitted, "they got by me and Dutch, tried to attack the bridge where Rock, Benny and the kid were waiting."

"Rock doesn't carry a gun and Benny can't shoot worth shit," Eda saw where this was going.

"Shinji shot the first two pretty as you please," Revy agreed. "Head shots, according to Rock but he's not the best judge of that kind of thing."

"How did the kid take it?" Eda wondered.

"Shaken, but less than I expected," Revy mused. She took another drink as she mused, "Kid has stones."

'You don't know the half of it,' Eda thought. She had contacts in the intelligence community, and had found out what happened to Shinji after they delivered him to Tokyo-3. Despite being scared spitless he had boarded a GIANT FUCKING ROBOT and killed a invading alien. Interestingly, using a rifle that he in theory, wasn't trained for. Way to go, Revy.

"What?" Revy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Eda smiled. She couldn't WAIT to see Revy's reaction once it was all partially or completely declassified.

Revy opened her mouth to say something, then her phone rang. Irritably she flipped it open as she answered, "What is it?" She blinked, "Dutch? I thought I had the day off..."

Eda watched with some fascination as Revy had a one sided conversation with Dutch. Whatever it was, she was getting very upset over it, waving her free arm while growling back at him. It was pretty damn entertaining, even as Revy finally ran down a bit.

"Okay, okay," Revy finally conceded, "Where are we picking her up?" Her eyes got wide, "And to WHERE?!" She listened then groaned loudly, "Fuck, this is going to be like Ikari all over again." Briskly she added, "Meet you back at the boat."

"Got a job?" Eda asked curiously as Revy put the phone away.

"Yeah, urgent one," she said, hurrying out. Revy added, "I'll pay you back for the beer later!"

"At least tell me where you're going...," Eda started but Revy was out the door before she finished. "Damn it." Her own phone rang a few drinks later and she answered it, "Yes?"

"Go to scramble," her superior in the CIA ordered calmly.

Eda's eyes went wide, but she swiftly did, "Scramble on, sir."

What followed was a terse summary of her new assignment, as well as a background briefing. She kept her expression neutral as she soaked up the data, but she wondered what was going on. "Sir," she said when he ran down, "may I ask who this came from?"

"Straight from the top. Assemble a team, and at all costs keep the target alive," he ordered then hung up.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Eda sighed, then headed off to find the Mother Superior. She had to book some vacation time, then she was off.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, master planner and ruler of all he surveyed, felt a horrible sense of deja vu coming on. "There is WHAT?" he asked his third in command in disbelief.

Events had not played out as he had planned. Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, had been successfully shipped from Thailand to Tokyo-3, as planned. However almost instantly on his arrival he had been defiant in dealing with Gendo, something completely outside oh his plans. Worse, the battle against the second Angel had not played out as expected.

Shinji SHOULD have been largely helpless in the Evangelion. Gendo entirely expected him to suffer a beating at the Angel's hands, the consciousness within the Evangelion to awake, and then see the Angel torn apart. Instead Shinji kept his cool, manage to access a weapons locker and proceeded to shoot the Angel into submission, before shattering the core. It was terribly disappointing.

Misato met his eyes calmly, "There is a bounty on the Second Child's head. A quite substantial one, matching the one that was put on Shinji."

Some days, Gendo thought, he shouldn't even get out of bed...

To be continued!

Notes: Pretty much a teaser, sorry. I'll be expanding the cast a bit in this one, and looking at a different area of Second Impact Earth.


End file.
